The Chronicles of Narnia: The Return of Royalty
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set Two weeks after 'Lion' movieversed, although i have and love all 7 books. a major PeterxSusan. U don't like? don't read. Not incest though.


Chapter One

Susan Pevensie sat in a large armchair in Professor Kirke's library. In her hands sat a rather thick book. If you asked her what it was about, she wouldn't have a clue. Her mind was else where. It had been two weeks since they had returned from Narnia, and things had pretty much returned to normal, with a few exceptions. Edmund had done a total one-eighty. His encounter with the White Witch had changed him. Lucy pretty much stayed the same, as did Peter. Herself, on the other, probably went through the biggest transition of all.

"Susan, Professor Kirk wants to see you in his Study." Peter said. Susan jumped, the book falling the the floor with a thud. she had been in the library for so long and had been lost in thought, she didn't realize Peter had been standing there. Peter rushed forward and retrieved the book from the floor. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Susan replied, a slight tint appearing in her cheeks. Peter. That was her transition. It was ridiculous and wrong but she couldn't help it. She was uncontrollably and undeniably in love with Peter. The very same Peter who was her older brother. She placed the book back on the shelf where she got it from. She wouldn't be back for it. Even if she wanted to read it, her mind would begin to wander again.

Peter watched his sister exit the room. He had a secret of his own. He was in love with her. When the professor sent him to get her, he just stood there and stared at her. Oh how he could get lost in her eyes. But having a relationship with her was out of the question. Not only would it be morally wrong, but the look of disgust on Susan's face would break his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Professor Kirke just lit his pipe when there was a slight knock at his door. "Come in." He called. He knew who it was, because he had sent for her.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Susan asked, sitting down across from him. Before their trip to Narnia, she would have been a little frightened to be called to see him, but it was different now. Professor Kirke knew all about Narnia. He was there when it was created. As a matter of fact, he was the one who accidentally set Jadis, the White Witch, free from her enchantement. he took an apple from a Narnian tree to save his sick mother. He buried the core and a tree grew. When the tree died, he had it turned into the very same wardrobe that took them all to Narnia. When they told him of their adventure and of becoming Kings and Queens of Narnia, he regularly sought them out to reminisce about Narnia.

"Yes, yes. Actually, this isn't a social call. I recieved a letter from your mother." Susan got a worried look upon her face. "Don't worry." Professor Kirke said, seeing her expression. "It's just saying that she will be arriving for a few days. She wants you and Peter to meet her at the station. She also says that under no circumstance is Edmund or Lucy supposed to find out."

Susan nodded in understanding. She stood to leave, but hesitated. "Sir, can I talk to you a minute?"

Professor Kirke could tell something was bothering the young queen. He never had kids of his own and it had been a long time since he was a kid himself. Still, he would hear what she had to say ad try to help. "Why certainly."

"I have a problem." She paused, unsure if she should continue. "I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be."

"When you say 'shouldn't be', you mean...?" The Professor prompted.

"It's Peter." Susan stated bluntly. "To be totally honest, I've always loved him this way. I know it's wrong but I can't help it."

"Why is it wrong to love Peter?" Professor Kirke asked. "You can't help who you love."

"Sir, there are laws against this kind of love." Susan pointed out.

"I thought your mother told you all that you were adopted." Professor Kirke wondered. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie were unable to conceive, they went to the town adoption agency. Peter was only a few weeks old. A year later they adopted Susan. Edmund and Lucy came after.

"She did." Susan answered. "As soon as we were old to understand, she sat us down and told us."

"Well there you go then. There are no laws against siblings, who are adopted, falling in love." Professor Kirke said, as if that was the answer.

"But what would everyone say? We've been brought up a family. We don't know each other as anything but brother and sister." Susan said. "First of all, Peter would never talk to me again. Then mother and father would disown me."

"Well, I would think that if anything happens between you and Peter, it is your business. As for Peter never talking to you again, Are you sure he doesn't feel the same way about you?" He paused and gave her a look that made her think he knew something about this. "And about your parents. They're your parents. They should know all about love. Your mother will be here in a weeks time. You should talk to her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Peter! Susan!" Mrs. Pevensie yelled, rushing through the crowd and threw her arms around her two eldest children. "I've missed you all so very much."

"We've missed you too." Susan replied, gripping her mother even tighter.

"Edmund and Lucy. Do they know I'm coming?" Mrs. Pevensie asked.

"No, mum. We told them Mrs. Macready wanted us to go to the market for her." Peter answered. He threw a small smile at Susan, who's heart began to flutter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This place is beautiful." Mrs. Pevensie exclaimed, her eyes combing every inch of the place. It was like she had never seen anything like it before.

Susan smiled and looked to Peter. They were thinking the same thing. _If you think this is nice, you should see castle Cair Paravel._

"Thank you." Mrs. Macready said, coming into the room. She took Mrs. Pevensie's bag, which was sitting on the floor at her feet.

"Edmund and Lucy are probably with Professor Kirke." Susan stated.

"You guys hide while I go get them." Peter said. He turned to leave but Susan stopped him. "We'll be where kings and queens are made." She said. Mrs. Pevensie cocked her head. She was speaking in code but Peter knew what she meant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Peter. Just tell us what the big secret is." Edmund hounded.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." He replied, opening the door to where the great wardrobe was.

When Lucy saw the wardrobe, she squealed. "You found a way back into Narnia."

"I wish, but no." Peter said. He raised his voice slightly. His adam apple.bobbing up and down his throat. "You can come out now."

The door opened and Susan emerged first. She walked over and stood next to Peter. Then their mother popped out.

"Mummy." Lucy screamed. She ran at her mother like a speeding bullet. Edmund must have had the same idea because they both reached her at the same time. The force of them both was enough to make her lose her balance. Mrs. Pevensie sat laughing on the floor, her two youngest children clinging as tight as they could to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the evening, after dinner, the four Pevensie siblings had gathered together in the room their mother was staying in. They were telling her of their time here, leaving out the part about Narnia.

"We've learned how to waltz." Peter said suddenly. The stuff they learned in Narnia was like second nature to them now. Susan was an expert at archery. Edmund and Peter knew how to handle a sword like the back of their hands. Lucy was the sweet innocent one. She was the one that got to heal everyone, but that was with her cordial. Waltzing was another thing they mastered. They had to. Being kings and queens in Narnia, they had to master dancing with all the balls and feasts they held and were invited to. With Peter being High King and Susan being High Queen, they were expected to dance the opening dance.

Edmund got up and placed a record onto the player. Peter too got up. He pulled Susan up and together they began to waltz. Peter only had eyes for his dance partner. He soon had everything tuned out except for the music and Susan. The clapping and laughing his mother was doing was gone within minutes.

Susan was pretty much doing the same thing. Her small hand was engulfed in his slightly larger, warm hand. Her other hand on his shoulder and his other hand on her waist. His clear blue eyes looking back at her. She was in heaven.

The music began to slow down, signaling the end of the dance. Peter looked at Susan's lovely face. _If I don't kiss her now, I won't have the nerve to do it later._ He thought to himself. He leaned in and pressed his eager lips against hers. His kiss was hard and full of passion.

Susan, shocked at first, kissed back with the same fiery passion that he was kissing her with. She brought her hand up and ran it through his light brown hair.

When they finally parted, they were both wearing smiles upon their faces. Susan's face just seemed to glow. That is, until Susan laid eyes on the rest of her family. Lucy's mouth was open in surprise. Edmund's eyes were as big as saucers. The face that she really wanted to see showed no emotion at all. Her mother just sat there. Susan turned on her heel and ran past Peter and out of the room.

"Susan." Peter called after her. He took a step toward the direction she headed, attempting to go after her, but Mrs. Pevensie stopped him.

"I think I should be the one to go after her." She said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Susan had her head buried deep within her pillow. She heard her mother knock at the door but she ignored it. The door opened. "Honey." Mrs. Pevensie sat down beside her weeping daughter. "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Susan asked, sitting up. Her face was streaked with the tears that were shed. "Talk about the fact that I'm in love with my brother? or how about the fact that the rest of my siblings hate me? or we could talk about the fact that I disappointed you and dad."

"Susan." Mrs Pevensie said, pulling her daughter to her body. "You didn't disappoint us. Your siblings don't hate you and Peter loves you too. It's not a one-sided relationship." She paused. "Professor Kirke told me what you talked to him about." Susan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her mother. "Peter talked to him about the same thing. If you and Peter are in love, there is nothing wrong with that. You aren't blood related after all."

Susan pulled away from her mother to be able to look her in the face. She wiped the tears that were lingering in her eyes. "So it's okay to love Peter?"

Her mother nodded, a smile on her face. "Your father and I expected as much when we adopted you. You and Peter are only a year apart and you were very close growing up."

"What will he be to me then?" Susan asked.

Mrs. Pevensie paused. It was a reasonable question. A question she wasn't quite sure how to answer. Finally she opened her mouth. "What ever you want him to be. Brother, boyfriend, lover, husband. One or all of them. If you guys decide to date that doesn't make him something different. It just makes him something more. He will always be your brother no matter what. So will Edmund. Lucy will always be your sister and your father and I will always be your parents."

"Thank you." Susan said, giving her mother a hug. Together they made their way back to her room. Edmund and Lucy were sitting on the bed. Peter was sitting in the chair. When the entered, Peter got to his feet. Susan broke away from their mother and they quickly embraced.

"I love you." Peter said. "I have always loved you."

"I love you too." Susan replied. They kissed quickly.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day." Mrs. Pevensie said. "Time for bed. Tomorrow you can give me the tour of the house and the grounds."

They all gave her one last hug and kiss good night. Edmund and Lucy were the first to leave the room. "Remember what I said." Mrs. Pevensie said to Susan. Susan nodded. Together, her and Peter left the room, hand in hand.


End file.
